


Rio Prologue

by Peaches_007



Series: RIO [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Prologue, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: This is a little excerpt between Rio and Rio pt 2.A time before they were dating but when they were both feeling those lovey feelings.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You, rio (good girls)/reader
Series: RIO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104623
Kudos: 14





	Rio Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a little bit of a block on RIO pt 2 but I am working on continuing it. I came up with this within an hour and feel confident enough to post. I hope you enjoy!

“I had a great time tonight (Y/N)”, your date of the evening, Clark, stated with nervous hands and a smile. He stood there in his blue polo-shirt untucked with a pair of tan slacks, as if to dress ‘business-casual’. With humor almost non-existent, and his overly nice demeanor you wondered what could turn you off more. Internally you laughed at yourself, you thought he was a nice guy, you hadn’t been on a date in a while, what’s the harm? You were planning on splitting the bill, but he was insistent. This was, unfortunately, nowhere near your type. The man you WERE interested in, didn’t see you as anything more than his best friend, like every cheesy best friend rom com you’ve ever seen. However, in your case it was less rom and more com.

Smiling, you slightly nod “Yeah, me too” you say politely, lips in a tight line. He steps closer but still awkwardly not close enough to remotely make this smooth, he moves in, only stopping when he feels your hand touching his chest “I don’t kiss on the first date” you explain, trying to maintain a neutral expression with an offered smile. He nods, a smile on his lips as if you were one of those ‘good girls’ that he would be more experienced than, which made you actively hide your eyeroll that was threatening to insult.

In your purse, your phone was vibrating, but as you were trying to remain cordial, you ignored it, like you had been all night when you saw it was your best friend/ work associate. “Well, thank you for dinner” you say looking at your smart watch, ignoring the face you’d been avoiding all night behind the analog time. “I better get going” you say as you gesture behind you. “I’ll walk you home” he says enthusiastically. Before you can deny the proposal, you hear, “I’m walking her home” from behind you. 

By the frightened facial expression of your date, you know exactly who is standing behind you. Sighing you offer a smile, accompanied by a short wave. Turning around, you walk past the man standing next to you, unwilling to admit the feeling of comfort, knowing you’re safe, that washes over you as you hear the footsteps in line with yours.

“I’m assuming you were voluntold to accompany me this evening?” you look towards the man as he steps next to you with a smile. “You know the boss” he says with a shrug before he offers his arm to you. “That I do” you say grabbing his inner bicep as you walk in tandem to your apartment. Once you safely make it upstairs you thank Mick, the right hand/ personal bodyguard and lock your door behind you. Knowing he’s going to wait a few minutes before actually leaving.

“How did it go?” you hear from your living room along with the subtle buzz of your tv. You sigh taking off your “date shoes”. “Well… my phone constantly going off was a little distracting… but it was fine” you say as you take your cardigan off, setting it on a chair as you make your way to your kitchen to pour yourself a glass of wine. 

Closing your eyes, swirling the wine around in the glass as you rotate the stem with your fingertips, you smell the aroma. Taking a sip, the spicy aroma of the cologne of the man next to you mixes in with the woodiness, and fruitiness of the wine. You take a moment, as your eyes are still closed, to swirl the wine now dancing along your pallet before swallowing. “Don’t you have a housewife to intimidate… or fuck?” you ask as you open your eyes looking into his dark brown orbs like the deepest chocolate, warmth you only see when he isn’t conducting business, or on alert. His shoulders rise and fall as a half laugh cockily escapes his lips as his head is tilted slightly down but his eyes looking up towards you with a smirk. He’s amused at your hint of jealousy. You roll your eyes as you turn away from him, glass in hand as you open the door to your refrigerator, the soft light adding a glow to your presence.

“When are you going to let me take you out on a date?” He says with his posture straightened; a smirk pressed into his lips as he looks down. “Maybe when you stop having to intimidate and fuck housewives” you say with a mocking smile looking at him briefly. “What’s got you so worked up, mama?” he asks as he watches you bend forward grabbing a container with several small squares of various cheeses and grapes settled inside. You step away, letting the door close as you walk to your living room. “You have no problem mixing business with pleasure, however when I find someone that we do business with that also happens to be worth my while in bed, he ‘magically disappears’” you say looking at him with feigned confusion, setting your glass of wine down as you tuck a leg underneath you, sitting into the comfort of your couch. 

“He was bad for business” Rio claims with a shrug as he sits next to you. His body facing yours slightly. You roll your eyes as you peel the lid of the container back and grab a square of cheese and a grape bringing it to your lips pausing. “You’re going to look me in the eyes and say that Pablo was bad for business?” you say popping the duo in your mouth. He nods nonchalantly as his lips turn down, looking at you before his hands go to your calf and shin lifting it gently as he moves your extended leg over both of his. 

You watch tv for a few moments, sharing your snacks and reaching for your wine. “She cool with the cars?” you ask facing him, bringing your wine to your lips as you take a sip, your eyes looking over the rim at the tv to get an idea of who the murderer is in the show you’re continuing, so you can subtly rub it in Christopher’s face when they deem you’re right. “Yeah” he says watching you. His hands begin to rub your foot and he watches as your eyelids grow heavy for a moment as a sigh escapes your lips.

You were close friends with Christopher, best friends and work associates. You had saved each other’s assess for years. This kind of touch wasn’t uncommon. You’d rubbed his shoulders before, him being too on edge to trust anyone with his back to them, literally, and he would rub your feet knowing how ticklish you were. It was an uncommented-on agreement that just sort of happened. In this moment, you were grateful for it. Setting your now empty glass of wine on the coffee table along with the emptied container, leaning back, you allowed yourself to untangle your legs so they both were laying comfortably over his thighs as you moved down so your back was against the seat of the couch.

“So how bad was it?” he asks as you close your eyes and let the wine work its way sending tingles throughout your skin at his touch. “hmm” you hum at the feeling of his rough calloused hands working gently on the foot recently released. “Oh, it was awful” you say and feel a slight shake as he lets out a laugh. One of your arms is draped over your eyes as you tell him about the date. “He was too… nice. It was like I was on a date with a human puppy.” You say lifting your arm and looking at him for emphasis before returning to your previous position as he moves his hands up your feet towards your ankles. “You hate that” he says lowly, still amused. “You know I do. And don’t get me started on his ‘my son plays little league, and I’d be a pro golfer if I hadn’t messed up my shoulder when I peaked in high-school’ outfit” you scoffed. 

As you described your date, Christopher thought of Beth’s husband. That same thing you were laughing about attracted Beth to that type of man at one point or another. Yet she craved the danger of him. She was indecisive. She didn’t know what she wanted. But not you. You’ve always known what you wanted, and he admired that about you. Settling was never an option for you. Unless it was to go on dates. Which he’d admit to you someday that he did make disappear on occasion. He knew they weren’t good enough for you. He’d conducted business with them half the time. Hell, that’s how you’d usually meet them. Rio admitted to you after a while that he’d taken care of Pablo. He was, in fact, great for business, but, bad for you. He’d heard what he said about you behind your back. He took care of it. He’d spend the rest of his life taking care of you, if you knew it or not.

Your voice broke him out of his thoughts “I just don’t get it. Maybe I should just stop trying” you sigh dropping your arm from your face, both hands resting over your stomach with your arms bent at your sides, eyes still closed. “What is it you want, mama?” he asks, the question taking you off guard as his hands move to just underneath your knees. 

You open your eyes and lift your head “I want the cliché, friends to lover’s thing. That’s the sexiest progression to me” you smile as you maneuver one arm behind your head. “That’s what you think is sexy, huh?” he gives you a quizzical look as a smile plays on his lips. You roll your eyes and nudge his leg with your foot causing one of his hands to move up. “Yes” you smile as you continue looking up “Because that trust is there. A different level of trust. Long term relationships typically mean you’re gonna spend a lot of time together, right? Well,” you say knowingly “you might as well be best friends with someone you spend the rest of your life with. Make the relationship worth having.” You ask as you look back to him. In that moment, as his hands have slowly traveled up your legs. You feel a squeeze just above your knee, as those same deep brown eyes stare through you, searching for something.

“Yeah, that sounds real nice mama” he says, and you smile. “You ever think we could have that?” you ask slowly closing your eyes, the smile still on your lips. There’s a long pause and you continue “like in our lifetime, doing what we do. You think it’s possible?” He lets out a soft sigh and you expect him to say something like “if we don’t get killed first, yeah” but instead he says, “if we find someone that understands our lifestyle, and still respects us, and understands that throughout it all we’re still human, then yeah, I do.” Tilting your head, you open an eye and smile looking into his eyes “yeah” you whisper “me too” closing your eyes again.


End file.
